In recent years, the digital TV broadcasting has become popular in Japan, U.S.A, and other countries. The video images and the like to be transmitted via the broadcast waves are compress-encoded based on the MPEG-2 (Moving Picture Experts Group-2) standard. Many viewers of the digital TV broadcasting have chances to view video of higher definition or resolution (hereinafter such video is referred to as “high-grade video”), via recording media such as BD (Blu-ray Disc). Accordingly, a demand to view high-grade video via the digital TV broadcasting is increasing. The encoding formats for compress-encoding with high efficiency high-grade video include, for example, the MPEG-4 MVC (Moving Picture Experts Group-4 Multiview Video Coding) format revised from the MPEG-4 AVC/H.264 standard (see Non-Patent Literature 1). The above demand will be satisfied if video that has been compress-encoded in such encoding format is broadcast.
However, the playback devices for the digital TV broadcasting that have already spread in the market support videos that have been compress-encoded in the MPEG-2 format, and cannot receive and play back videos compress-encoded in the MPEG-4 MVC format, even if such videos are broadcast. In this way, there is a problem regarding the playback compatibility. The problem of the playback compatibility will be avoided if video, which is multiplexed with video of a normal image quality having been compress-encoded in the MPEG-2 format and a high-grade video having been compress-encoded in the MPEG-4 format, is broadcast.